Five Nights at Sesame Street
Five Nights at Sesame Street is a horror, point-and-click FNAF fan game and the first installment of the Five Nights at Sesame Street series. Due to the content, the game was rated T for violence and blood. The main protagonist of the game is Craig. You have to wind up the music boxto calm down the Muppets and if the Muppets are near, you have to wear the muppet mask or else! The goal of the game is to survive from 12 AM to 6 AM without being killed by robotic versions of the Muppets. CharactersCategory:Video Games Humans * Craig (player) Robotic Muppets * Elmo ( Night 1-6 ) * Cookie Monster ( Night 1-4 ) * Big Bird (Night 1-4) * Shape shifting Elmo ( Night 2-6 ) * Oscar the Grouch ( Night 3-5 ) * Zoe Mangle (Night 2-6) * Grover (Night 1-6) * Mary and the purple lamb Marionets (Comes if not winded up music box) * Elmo boy (Night 3-6) * Abby (Night 3-6) * Golden Elmo (Event only. Night 4-5) * Elmo's doll (Night 2-6) * Lairia (Night 1-5) Phone guys * Jake ( Nights 1-5 ) * Unknown voice ( Night 6 ) Special Antagonists * Freddy Fazbear ( Event Only. "Ready 4 Freddy" Mode only and the only antagonist in this night ) Cameras Backstage ( Cam 1 ) Category:GamesCategory:HorrorCategory:Video GamesCategory:Sesame Street This is the stage. In the room there are some posters on the wall. There is also a series of shirts on the right. This is the starting point of Elmo, Cookie Monster, And Big Bird. Games Room ( Cam 2 ) This is the Games Room. This room is an place where children play and will sometimes glitches when viewed. This is also the starting point of Elmo boy, Abby, Elmo's doll, and Shape shifting Elmo. The Muppets will leave in this order: Elmo Boy, Shape shifting elmo, Abby, and Elmo's doll. There is a hallucination in this room called Shadow Elmo, if viewed too much the game will crash. To summon Shadow Elmo, all the muppets have to leave the room.(this room is connected to the prize corner. Not an room!) Lounge ( Cam 3 ) This is the lounge. There is a couch along with a table with a picture of Purple lamb on it. Elmo and Big bird can go throughout here. The picture on the table can change though into a picture of Mary or rarely, shape shifting Elmo. Main Hall ( Cam 4 ) This is the hallway. The main hall is the biggest room in the facility. All muppets (plus Freddy) pass through here. Bathroom ( Cam 5 ) This is the bathroom. The only muppet that passes here is Elmo and Freddy. Staff Room ( Cam 6 ) This is the staff room. It is connected to the office on the left. Golden Elmo, Cookie Monster, and Oscar the Grouch stay here as they are one step from getting into the office. Supply Closet ( Cam 7 ) This is the supply closet. It is connected to the office on the right. Zoe and Grover is the only ones to stay here as her starting point. Trash Pit ( Cam 8 ) This is the trash pit. This room is very gross and takes place on the outside of the facility. There is a lot of trash on the floor, there is a trash can here as well. This is the starting point of Oscar the Grouch and Lairia. Attic ( Cam 9, only appearing in the "Ready 4 Freddy" event night ) This is the attic. It may just look like any normal looking attic at a house, but has a chair too with Freddy sitting on it. It is also the starting location of Freddy Fazbear.